Most of the microscopes of the prior art known to us are made of conventional construction, and are made of parts which required accurate machining, and thus were relatively expensive to manufacture.
Our invention enables a reduction in cost of manufacture since major components may be made in quantity by plastic molding techniques, yet without sacrificing in quality of manufacture.
Further, our improved microscope possesses stability in support, ease of operation and esthetic appeal, not possible with conventional microscopes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of our invention to provide new and improved microscopes possessing all the advantages of the conventional manufacture, but without the disadvantages inherent therein.